Masanori Akiyama
Masanori Akiyama is a character in The New Killing Game SYOC. He is given the title Super High School Level Tattoo Artist, due to his amazing tattoo drawing skills. He is murdered by Michi Kurosawa in chapter 2. Appearance Masanori has rather firm shoulders. He has green, almost slit-like eyes and rather dirty looking skin. He has black, shoulder length hair and what seems to be the start of his first mustache. He wears a forest green beanie with a white leaf pattern. He wears a black T-Shirt with a complicated blue, yellow and white cubic pattern on it and a teal unzipped hoodie with an image of a leaf on it's sleeve. He also wears button up jeans and black boots. Personality Masanori's personality is described as blunt but admittedly honest. He comes across as quite rude when he first meets Ryuji Shido, after Ryuji tells Masanori his name, Masanori tells Ryuji his name and asks for Ryuji's name, when Ryuji reminds Masanori that he already told him, Masanori tells Ryuji he wasn't listening. Masanori is shown to be the quiet type, as throughout his time in the killing game, he only says 9 sentences among 8 conversations. History Prior to Hope's Peak TBA Prologue Not much is known about Masanori during the year the students were trapped in their dorm rooms. When the Students are asked to meet in the Gymnasium, Ryuji met Masanori, the 2 had a brief conversation, but don't show any signs of becoming fast friends. Chapter 1: First Blood First Blood Part 1 Shortly after the students received their student handbooks, Naoki Kenshi took on the leadership role for the students, and started by pairing people up to investigate the academy for a way out, Masanori is paired with the SHSL Archeologist, Masami Fujimoto. Masanori and Masami check the classrooms, taking note of the iron plates, stating that the Super High School Level Grappler wouldn't be able to move or dent it. First Blood Part 2 After Monokuma hands out the student's secrets, Ryuji's secret is revealed to everyone by Masami and Kyoto Sakumi, Masanori only says 'Sorry to hear that'. Later, when Naoki suggests everyone reveal their secrets, when everyone declines, Hayato Kimura comments on how everyone declines, Masanori makes a sarcastic remark. First Blood Part 3 After the murder of Yua Ide, the students go to the gym where Monokuma explains the Class Trials and Punishments, Masanori asks what the punishments are. First Blood Part 4 During the first class trial, after it is mentioned that everyone would have the same alibi for Yua's Murder, Masanori explains that anyone could be a suspect. Also, Masanori later asks if there was any other evidence at the crime scene. Chapter 2:Trauma and Recovery Trauma and Recovery Part 1 After the trial and execution of Noire Yumichika, Masanori wondered how Ryuji had to be so worked up when everyone was feeling the same way. Trauma and Recovery Part 3 After Ryuji recovered from being shot, Hanako Inoue gave Ryuji a haircut. While that was being done, Michi Kurosawa asked some of the guys to go to the bath house for a guy chat, but Masanori, along with Kuro Hinori, weren't invited (Or they were invited and turned down the offer). Trauma and Recovery Part 4 Monokuma gives an announcement to come to the gym for a pep rally to reveal the next motive, Nightmares. That night, Masanori had a nightmare about Kuro killing his family. Also that night, he is murdered by Michi. Trauma and Recovery Part 5 The next morning, after the students meet Midori Ishikawa, Masanori's body is found mutilated and stuffed into a locker. Trauma and Recovery Part 7 After the class trial, Michi is found guilty for Masanori's murder. Relationships TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:OC Category:The New Killing Game SYOC Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murdered